


A Lover's Doubt

by beebsoflove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Avatar, Doubt, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, LOK - Freeform, Love, legend of korra - Freeform, will it last forever?, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebsoflove/pseuds/beebsoflove
Summary: Love is an exciting and scary step to take in life. Once you've decided to do so, and find the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, you're left wondering about the dreaded question; will this last forever?
Relationships: Korra - Relationship, Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami, asami - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A Lover's Doubt

Lately, Korra can't help but like a burden to Asami. There are times where she struggles mentally, never having fully recovered from her ptsd. Though she is much better than she was five years ago, it still manages to mess with her head. All the while, she is certain of one thing; Asami is the love of her life, and she’s going to marry her.

But doubt creeps into her mind every now and then. 

“Is her love too good to be tru? Is she truly for me? Will this last forever? I want her to be by my side until we no longer have time on this earth. I can't imagine a life, a world even, without her. My one and true soul mate, a heaven sent angel. The physical representation of love. Will this last? Do you dream of a world where I possibly could not be in it, Asami? Do you feel just like I do?

Questions that wander through Korra's mind as they prepare for bed. Asami is in the bathroom washing her face clean from the makeup she wore today. Her nightly routine. Korra could watch her do so for a thousand years, and then some without losing a bit of interest. She studies every detail of her movements. A nightly routine of Asami cleaning her face is divine to her. One swipe up on the forehead, pinky raised. A swipe down on either cheek. With two fingers, she wipes her nose of foundation. She washes her face ever so gently. She rinses and takes her towel, its color lavender, with the smell of french vanilla, and wipes her face. She heads towards her bed. Korra is already there, watching her with softness in her eyes as she lays next to her. Korra sinks her body into Asami’s. Her head just above her arm, right in her chest. Asami strokes her hair, and lays a kiss upon her head. 

“I love you korra” she whispers

“I love you more than you will ever know, Asami.”

The doubt from earlier creeps into Korra's thoughts. Her face becomes hot, suddenly she can't hold back her tears. She whimpers. The tears fall to Asami’s arm, it wakes her up.

“Korra, what's wrong babe?” 

She wipes her tears, sits her up, now they’re falling each other, holds her face in the palms of her hands, and gazes into her eyes. 

“Korra you can tell me anything, i'm here for you, forever and always.” 

She lays a kiss on her lips, their foreheads resting on each other's. Korra, with her hands on Asami’s wrists, brings them down to her front right above knees as she sits with her legs crossed. 

She looks in to her eyes, stuttering, she speaks,

“Asami, I love you. You know that. There isn't a thing in the world that I wouldn't do for you. All I ever want for you is to be truly happy, and living the rest of your life with someone who can truly do that for you..”

She starts to choke on her words, but she continues,

“...if you ever fall out of love with me, or your heart becomes numb to our love, and I no longer make you happy, would you tell me. Please. Promise me you'll tell me when you no longer want to be with me, so you can be free, because all I ever want for you is to be living your best life. And if that's with someone else, then by all means i'll be happy for you and support. Would you do that for me Asami?” 

As she progressed in her state her crying became more frantic and uncontrolled. Oh how she wished she could stop pouring her eyes out. 

Asami, on the verge of tearing up herself. Pulls korra into her arms, looks down to her, tears now in her eyes and exclaims,

“Korra I love you! Nobody else but you! I couldn't imagine a world that you didn't exist in. If the universe forced me to choose between loving you, or death, I'd rather die than to know that I'll never be able to love you again and hold you in my arms, kiss you on your lips. To look into those eyes of yours and tell you that I love you. That I'm proud, and in awe that you are the love of my life, and there is nothing anybody can do to sever that. To change our love for one another. It's something deeper than love that words can't describe. But know this, you and I Korra, are one entity. Living in two separate bodies. But we are one. And as I love myself, I love you, Korra. I never want to live a day in my life without calling you my love. You are my everything and I love you. You will never be a burden to me.”

Now in each other’s embrace, both have tears running down their face. Holding each other tighter as if they were falling and feared losing the other. Warmth comes over Korra's body. Her mind now at peace, she exhales deeply, like there was a weight lifted off her chest. She feels alive, she can breathe easier now. In Asami’s arms she feels safe and secure. She tries to bring herself to words.

“I’m sorry Asami...I just-”

“Don't ever be sorry to me babe, how you feel is valid, and I will always be here to assure you how much I love you. You don’t ever have to worry about that. Ever”

Their crying tires them out. Now both of them, laying down in each other's arms, they fall asleep. Their heart-beats in sync. In Korra's dreams, the words of Asami play over and over in her head.

“...we are one...”

They are one.


End file.
